ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yina
No! Not what I meant at all! What I mean is, don't just rewind time everytime something doesn't go her way... I'm sorry. Please don't leave. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight! Wish me luck! I am sending the application now... Hopefully our hard work will be rewarded NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Watcha I think Wachamalit left.... NightBird (talk) God Bless 22:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine... At that gives the slight impression that you would leave if you could do something else on the computer... >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RIght. Anyway, I'm sorry for acting like a dick when we finished the RP. To be completely honest, I like Sister Animal more than I like Dove, and was kinda upset when everything went back to normal... Besides, if nothing's changed, then what was the point of the RP? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ... It didn't? Didn't it end with Dove returning everything to normal? And I fixed your userpage. By the way, congratulations, you made me laugh. It's quite an accomplishment. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It is when I'm depressed. -___-U But my problem is that I never want them to end. Eh, well, it's your move now. Hey, why not switch to a bigger picture of Hilaua? I have one... if you want to.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Macy. I seem to end up liking all your characters. o^_^o ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Why would you yell at me for? TT~TT It's bad for me to like someone? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I changed it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The face I made. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Macy Because I like Witches more than Ninjas, and I think she looks cuter. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) What!? I'm a boy! I think like a boy! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Sorry if I creeped you out.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) But... She is super cute~! ;D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Hehe! Thanky for trying to put up a pic for me. I'd put a picture of something you like, like...a husky maybe...but I'm too lazy right now to go and find one XD Slider 789 02:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thou art dead. So....? How are you? Any ideas on what to do next, if you'd like to do anything. We could stop. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine. Whatever that is, anyway. I woudln't necessary call it good, but it's not bad, either... Complicated. Anyways~, I noticed! Looks very nice! I'm trying to find a different picture for my Infobox, too... And for the upper thing, but that can wait until they take me off the "Featured User" thing. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Are you planning to do RP's with anyone else? . . ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh... You should. Unless you wanna do another with me~? But that's only if you want to. Anyway, I saw. I keep an eye on the edits. I like her ^^ but you already know that. It might be a good idea to include a list of spells she uses or something. But that's just an idea. - -U ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yay! What is it!? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC)